This invention relates to a microphone connector, particularly to one capable to prevent the microphone connector from randomly separating from a microphone, and really keep the microphone from falling off the connector to cause damage to the microphone.
A first conventional microphone connector shown in FIG. 1 includes a body 1, a terminal base 10 provided in the body 1 for receiving terminals 100, an elastic hook 11 combined on the body 1, a stop annular wall 12 formed integral with the body 1, male threads 13 formed on the stop annular wall 12, a constrict ring 14 having female threads 140 to engage with the male threads 13 to combine with the body 1, and a rear body 15 having female threads 150 to engage with the body 1 and a cable constrictor 16 for constrict a cable. The constrict ring 14 can prevent the elastic hook 11 from pressed.
However, the first conventional microphone connector has the body 1 provided with the stop annular wall 12, which may form a gap (d) between the connector and a microphone 17 after the microphone 17 is connected with the connector. This gap may hamper mutual tight combination of the both so that the microphone may sway owing to the gap (d), and subsequently fall off the connector to be damaged. Further the gap (d) forces the combined state of the microphone and the connector slant to look like untidy
A second conventional microphone connector shown in FIG. 2 includes a body 2, a terminal base 20 for receiving terminals 200, an elastic hook 21 provided on the body 2, male threads 23, a constrict ring 24 having female threads 240 and a sloping surface 241 extending rearward from the male threads 240, and an inner annular surface 242 of a larger diameter extending rearward from the sloping surface 241. Then the constrict ring 24 threadably engages with the body 2 with the elastic hook 21 positioned in the constrict ring 24 so that the constrict ring 24 may move forward after a microphone is combined with the connector with the inner annular surface 242 forcing the elastic hook 21 tightly hook the microphone 17. Then the microphone 17 may be closely combined with the connector. In case the constrict ring 24 is moved rearward, the female threads 240 of the constrict ring 24 presses the elastic hook 21 to force the microphone 17 separate from the connector, and a rear fixing base 25 of the connector can be used for locking the connector on a flat surface of something like a table.
The second conventional microphone connector can keep a microphone in a stable condition, with the constrict ring 24, but it is more suitable for a fix-style microphone, and its elastic hook 21 may soon lose its elasticity by frequent use, possibly causing the microphone to fall off the connector.
This invention has been devised to offer a microphone connector improved in the above-mentioned disadvantages. The microphone connector has the following features.
1. It uses a rotatable constrict ring rotated to move forward to constrict a microphone tightly and keeping the elastic hook from pressed and subsequently preventing the microphone from falling off the connector.
2. It has a body, a terminal base, an elastic hook, a guide annular wall and male threads provided in the body, and a compress ring having a lateral gap and combined with the guide annular wall in a definite direction.